Dream
by vane84
Summary: L'un des membres de la meute est victime d'un être surnaturel. Il veut s'en sortir seul mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Surtout quand on ne sait pas à quoi on a affaire !
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic. Alors on a principalement stiles, scott, isaac, malia et deaton. J ai volontairement mis de coté lydia, liam et kira car il n avait tout simplement pas leur utilité dans cette fic.**_

 _ **Donc on situe ça courant de saison 4, pas de derek non plus mais un isaac qui n est jamais parti. Un perso trop peu exploité a mon sens, c est pour ça que je le garde dans mes fics.**_

 _ **J espere que ça vous plaira.**_

 _ **Message pour mon petit quentin si tu lis cette fic, je serai contente que tu sois mon béta, si tu le veux toujours bien sûr mais pour ça, tu dois t inscrire ! (moi te forcer la main, non ça se saurait ! lol)**_

 _ **La cadence sera d'un chapitre par semaine. Cette fic en comporte 8.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Stiles se promenait en ville. Il passa devant la boutique d'un fleuriste et s'arrêta. Il n'avait jamais offert de bouquet à Malia et d'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas si cela lui ferait plaisir mais il tenait à la surprendre, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire ! Il se retrouva donc devant une ribambelle de fleurs, ne sachant que choisir. Bon, pour commencer, il savait qu'il devait prendre des roses, rien de mieux que cette fleur pour prouver son amour, mais concernant la couleur, là, il était perdu. Il savait que cela avait de l'importance selon le sentiment qu'il voulait faire passer à sa bien-aimée. Il sourit, se voyant incapable de choisir une fleur alors qu'il avait vécu des moments tellement plus terrifiants, sans douter de la sorte ! Il s'apprêta à choisir enfin un bouquet de roses rouges quand il entendit un cri, celui d'une femme. Sans réfléchir, il courut dans sa direction et finit par arriver dans une impasse. Il vit un homme, en train de battre une femme. Il se précipita vers eux :

\- Hey ! Laissez-la ! _dit le jeune homme._

\- A l'aide ! _hurla la victime_.

\- On ne t'a pas sonné ! répondit l'assaillant en la frappant au visage, ce qui eut pour effet de l'assommer.

\- C'est comme ça que tu t'éclates ? En frappant des femmes ?

\- Oh mais non, je voulais juste attirer ton attention… Stiles.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Ce n'est pas la bonne question.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'homme lui fonça dessus et le fit tomber à terre puis il lui donna des coups de pieds dans le dos. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il était comme figé, il ne pouvait que subir les coups, sans bouger et personne à l'horizon pour l'aider.

Soudain, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il était l'heure de se lever et Malia sortait de la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa mais ce dernier était encore un peu distant.

\- Hey, tu vas bien ? _demanda Malia, inquiète du comportement de Stiles._

\- Hum ? Oui, oui, ça va.

\- C'est super d'avoir la maison rien que pour nous cette semaine. Le séminaire auquel ton père a été convié ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. On peut avoir un avant-goût de la vie à deux comme ça.

\- Ouais.

\- Bon, toi tu as besoin d'un café pour bien émerger de ton sommeil ! Allez, debout la marmotte !

Elle le prit par la main et le tira hors du lit. Ce dernier gémit, ce qui alerta immédiatement Malia.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se tenait le dos._

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal au dos. Ce n'est pas bon de vieillir !

Malia regarda aussi sec son dos : elle souleva le t-shirt du jeune homme et vit des traces de bleus.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu as des hématomes dans le dos. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quoi ? Euh, je ne sais pas. J'ai probablement trop forcé sur l'entrainement hier.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui. Alors, il est où ce café ?

Il demanda cela pour distraire Malia et la faire penser à autre chose. Elle descendit donc immédiatement pour le lui préparer. Il ne savait pas d'où pouvaient provenir ces bleus, il ne se rappelait pas avoir pris le moindre coup à l'entrainement. En y réfléchissant, ça ne pouvait venir que de là, sinon de quoi d'autre ? Puis il repensa à son rêve qui avait bien l'air réel. Dedans, il se faisait passer à tabac… Il n'était pas somnambule sinon Malia l'aurait remarqué. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par sa petite-amie qui l'appela pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

* * *

C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances et Stiles était partit avec Malia pour le lycée où ils avaient rejoint Scott, Isaac et Kira. Les deux meilleurs amis se suivirent, étant dans la même classe lors du prochain cours. Bien que cette histoire d'hématomes le travailla, il remarqua que Scott était ailleurs.

\- Ca va toi ? _demanda le jeune homme._

\- Hum ? Ouais, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Satomi m'a appelé hier soir, elle voulait me rencontrer.

\- Et tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

\- Je n'avais pas de raison de te mêler à ça, il s'agissait d'une simple conversation entre alphas.

\- Oh, et il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Elle connaît une meute qui s'est faite attaquée il y a peu de temps.

\- Et ?

\- Un béta a survécu, c'est le seul à s'en être sorti.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec toi ?

\- Elle veut que je le prenne sous mon aile. Elle a entendu de Derek et Deaton que je m'occupais bien de Liam.

\- Elle veut que tu l'intègres dans ta meute ?

\- Elle ne l'a pas clairement dit mais… j'ai bien l'impression que c'est de ça dont il s'agit.

\- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

\- Que j'allais y réfléchir. Actuellement Liam est en voyage à Londres avec sa classe mais je pense que je devrais lui en parler.

\- Tout comme à Malia et Isaac. Kira est au courant ?

\- Non, pas encore mais je vais lui dire car elle part en Floride pour les vacances avec ses parents ce soir. Je dois t'avouer que là, maintenant, je suis un peu perdu, _dit-il tandis que la sonnerie du lycée résonnait_. Et Lydia, tu as des nouvelles ?

\- Oui, elle m'a envoyé un mail, elle est bien arrivée en Italie. J'en connais une qui va passer de bonnes vacances.

\- Ouais c'est clair.

\- Pour le moment, le cours d'histoire géo nous attend !

Scott acquiesça mais il sut que cette décision qu'il devait prendre allait le tarauder toute la journée, malgré lui. Ce que lui demandait Satomi n'était pas juste un service, cela allait modifier tout son quotidien ! Et puis Liam n'était pas encore totalement sous contrôle alors était-ce véritablement le bon moment pour s'occuper d'un autre béta ?

* * *

Lors de la journée, Stiles avait été réveillé discrètement deux fois par Scott. Il était véritablement épuisé, sans raison apparente. Mis à part ce fichu rêve qui l'avait réveillé, le jeune homme avait passé une bonne nuit mais il passa à autre chose car l'entrainement de lacrosse l'attendait. Il retrouva Isaac, Scott et Kira. Pendant qu'ils se changèrent, Stiles tenta de se mettre un peu à l'écart pour qu'on ne voie pas ses hématomes. Scott et Kira avaient l'air occupé de leur côté, c'était le moment opportun mais c'était sans compter sur Isaac qui vit les blessures du jeune homme. Ce dernier était perplexe : comment Stiles avait pu se faire ces blessures, et pourquoi les cachait-il ? Est-ce que Malia n'aurait pas senti sa force pendant la nuit ? Voyant que Stiles tenait absolument à ce que ça ne se sache pas, le jeune loup-garou ne lui en parla pas mais il se rappela malgré lui la période où lui-même se faisait battre, les subterfuges qu'il devait mettre en place pour ne voit pas les ravages physiques de son paternel. Se pourrait-il que ce soit ça ? Isaac ne connaissait pas bien le père de Stiles mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air violent. Cependant, il avait malheureusement appris malgré lui que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. Puis il réfléchit un instant et se rappela que le shérif n'était pas là cette semaine, ce qui le ramena vers l'hypothèse « Malia ». Ne voulant pas que Stiles se sentent épié, il garda ce qu'il avait vu pour lui mais se dit qu'il veillerait sur le jeune homme car après tout, il faisait lui aussi parti de la meute. Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était rien de grave, peut-être même une simple chute de son lit ! Tous se rejoignirent sur le terrain pour commencer l'entraînement mais Isaac observa Stiles tout du long. Il vit clairement qu'il n'avait pas la forme et qu'il retenait certains de ses mouvements, comme si son corps était douloureux, ce qui était le cas quand il repensa aux marques sur son dos ! Mais il se tut, gardant toujours un œil sur le jeune homme, juste au cas où, cependant, il ne le laisserait pas tomber et trouverait bien ce qui arrivait à son ami.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me revoila pour la suite. On continue à mettre l'intrigue en place. Un grand merci pour les reviews ainsi qu aux followers.**_

 _ **bonne lecture**_

* * *

En fin de journée, Scott, Kira et Isaac se retrouvèrent chez Derek. Depuis que ce dernier était parti, il avait laissé les clés à Isaac qui y vivait faisant aussi de cet endroit le QG pour toute la meute. Ils étaient en train de parler de la décision que Scott devait prendre au sujet du protégé de Satomi :

\- Je devrais lui donner une chance, _dit l'alpha_.

\- Tu es prêt à gérer un autre béta ? _demanda Kira_.

\- Isaac est autonome mais il est vrai que Liam a encore besoin de mes conseils. Je l'ai appelé et il pense que je devrais m'en occuper, _dit Scott tandis que Kira reçut un sms de ses parents_.

\- On s'appellera tous les jours ?

\- Bien sûr. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, _répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement_. Quoi que tu décides, je te suis ! A plus tard !

Tandis que la jeune fille s'en alla, Scott comprit que quelque chose tracassait Isaac. Il se dirigea alors vers le frigo, prit deux sodas et en donna un à Isaac.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu as en tête ? _demanda l'Alpha_.

\- Pourquoi Stiles et Malia ne sont pas là ?

\- Euh, comme le shérif n'est pas là en ce moment, Stiles a dit qu'ils vont étudier mais bon…, _dit-il, taquin_. Je pense qu'étudier sera la dernière de leurs occupations si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Stiles n'était pas bien aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai vu qu'il était fatigué mais j'ai cru que ça allait tout de même. Tu sais, il a toujours eu des troubles du sommeil, ce n'est pas la première fois que je doive le réveiller en cours !

\- C'est exactement là où je voulais en venir Scott.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi et que j'ai confiance mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'égares. Tu veux gérer un autre béta alors que tu ne sais même pas comment vont les membres de ta propre meute.

Scott serait tombé par terre s'il n'avait pas été assis, cependant, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Isaac qui avait raison. Il avait délaissé Stiles depuis un moment.

\- Donc pour toi le béta que Satomi me demande d'intégrer à la meute ne fera que compliquer les choses ?

\- Cette décision te revient, tu es l'alpha. Mais en tant que béta et surtout ami, je t'explique juste ce que moi je vois et ressens.

\- Merci pour ton honnêteté.

Les choses n'étaient vraiment pas aussi simples qu'il n'y paraissait ! Il décida donc de se rendre chez son ami pour en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

Malia était allongée sur le ventre, sur le lit de Stiles, afin d'étudier. Le jeune homme, lui, restait assis sur sa chaise, le lit lui faisant mal au dos, au niveau des hématomes. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, il avait gentiment refusé l'invitation de Scott pour leur rassemblement prévu chez Derek. Naturellement, Malia resta avec son homme. Alors quand elle lui demandait de l'aide, il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, la renseignait puis retournait à sa place. Depuis le début de la matinée, il avait voulu passer à autre chose et ne pas s'inquiéter de ces hématomes qui étaient apparus par l'opération du saint esprit mais c'était plus fort que lui et il pensa à quelque chose qui le fit véritablement frémir : et s'il s'agissait du retour du Nogitsune ? Isaac leur avait assuré qu'il était enfermé dans un endroit des plus sécurisé mais il y avait indéniablement une part de doute. Il sentit alors sa respiration s'accélérer, signe d'une crise de panique. Repenser à cette noire période était pour lui une torture. Il n'en parlait jamais, voulant garder tout pour lui, bien que de parler lui aurait probablement fait du bien ! Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en parler. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il remarqua alors que Malia s'était endormie sur ses bouquins mais Stiles était bien décidé à ne pas dormir. Il avait vu ce que cela avait donné quand il était le Nogitsune. Pour ne pas réveiller sa bien-aimée, il descendit donc dans le salon et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait : il sortit la bouteille de bourbon que son père planquait et prit un verre puis il se servit et avala cul sec. Cela lui brûla la gorge mais au moins, il sentait moins la douleur et cela avait mis fin à sa crise de panique. Il s'apprêta à se resservir quand il entendit taper à la porte. Il se leva, marcha comme un octogénaire à cause de son dos puis ouvrit pour se retrouver face à Scott. Il se sentait mal à l'aise face à son ami, ce qui lui était totalement anormal ! Jamais il n'avait été mal à l'aise devant Scott ! Mais son côté surprotecteur prenait le dessus, l'alpha ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il vivait, en tout cas pas tant qu'il ne savait pas à quoi il avait affaire. S'il s'agissait du Nogitsune, il agirait en conséquence et s'il perdait la tête…

\- Hey, ça va ? _demanda Scott_.

\- Ouais, Malia avait besoin d'étudier alors je l'ai aidé.

\- Elle est en haut ?

\- Elle s'est endormie.

\- Et tu es encore debout ? Pourtant tu t'es endormi plusieurs fois aujourd'hui au lycée. Tu es sûr d'aller bien ?

\- Oui et toi ? Satomi t'a mise dans la mouise avec sa demande ?

\- Oh, euh, je ne sais pas trop. Je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Sage décision. Et Kira, elle n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, ses parents l'ont appelé tout à l'heure. Elle est partie en vacances avec eux. D'ailleurs tu as des nouvelles de ton père ?

\- Ouais, il va bien.

Scott sentit immédiatement un malaise entre eux. Il regarda derrière son ami et vit la bouteille de bourbon sur la table. Il était choqué de voir cela car il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas du shérif qui avait bu un verre mais bel et bien Stiles ! Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour que son ami se mette à boire ! Mais il vit bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui ce soir. Il décida donc de le laisser mais il devait tout de même lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui :

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Oui, bien sûr que je le sais.

\- Bien, on se voit demain. Va dormir !

Il fit une accolade à son ami puis partit. Stiles revint dans le salon puis il comprit que la boisson ne l'aiderait pas. Il rangea le bourbon et rejoignit Malia. Il récupéra les livres sur le lit et les rangea tandis que la coyote se réveilla. Elle l'attira doucement vers elle puis il s'allongea à ses côtés. Mais la fatigue l'emporta et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Au petit matin, Stiles se réveilla et s'aperçut que Malia était déjà partie. Elle lui avait laissé un mot sur l'oreiller disant qu'elle allait prendre le petit déjeuner avec son père. Quand il s'assit dans son lit, une violente douleur le prit dans son mollet. Il retira le drap et se rendit compte que son matelas était tâché de sang. Quand il remonta son pyjama, il put apercevoir une morsure sur son mollet droit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**et voila le 3eme chapitre**_

 _ **merci pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **bonne lecture**_

* * *

Stiles était maintenant persuadé que quelque chose clochait. La plaie ressemblait fortement à une morsure. Quand il y repensa, il se rappela avoir rêvé qu'un chien lui courait après et l'avait mordu à la jambe. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir sans mêler ses amis à cette histoire. Il se leva alors, nettoya la plaie et posa un bandage. Il prit ses draps et les mit immédiatement dans la machine à laver puis lança un programme pour que Malia ne sente pas l'odeur du sang quand elle reviendrait. Ensuite il s'habilla tant bien que mal entre son dos et son mollet et partit rapidement. Il devait absolument trouver des pistes et le seul moyen de le faire seul, était la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas forcément la mieux achalandée au rayon « surnaturel » mais il devait commencer par là. Il prit donc plusieurs livres et commença à les étudier. Au bout d'une heure, il n'avait pas avancé d'un pas quand il vit Isaac s'asseoir à sa table.

\- Hey, _commença Stiles, mal à l'aise_.

\- Stiles, faire comme si tout allait bien est limite vexant pour moi. Je te rappelle que je ressens tes émotions. Il me semble inutile de les énumérer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Si quelqu'un sait ce que c'est de dissimuler des blessures, c'est bien moi.

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai vu tes hématomes dans le dos hier et je sens l'odeur du sang aujourd'hui. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?... Tu sais, quand mon père est devenu violent, j'aurais vraiment aimé que quelqu'un vienne me proposer son aide.

\- Mon père n'y est pour rien !

\- Ok, calme-toi. Tout ce que je cherche à faire, c'est t'aider, tu le comprends ? Je sais ce que c'est de vivre dans la peur, la douleur, ce sentiment d'espoir qui disparaît jour après jour. Sans vous tous, je ne sais même pas si je serais encore de ce monde ! Alors laisse-moi t'aider sur ce coup.

Stiles se sentit soudainement faible. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa vue à se troubler. Le jeune loup-garou rangea les affaires de Stiles sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir puis il se sentit décoller. En réalité, c'était Isaac qui l'aidait à avancer en le soulevant sous les bras. Il l'emmena dehors, l'assit sur un banc et sortit une barre de céréales qu'il donna à son ami :

\- Tu es en train de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie, _dit Isaac_.

\- Oh, merci, _répondit-il en prenant la barre et en la mangeant_. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin.

\- Stiles ?

\- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe !

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé avant ?

\- Pour vous dire quoi ? Que je me fais attaquer quand je dors ?

\- Tu dois en parler à Scott.

\- Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec mes histoires, il a autre chose à penser en ce moment.

\- Je ne crois pas, _dit Scott_.

Stiles se retourna, un peu trop vite à son goût et ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur. Aussitôt, Scott se rapprocha de son ami :

\- Où as-tu mal ?

\- Mon dos et mon mollet droit.

L'alpha n'attendit même pas l'autorisation de son ami et souleva son t-shirt puis son pantalon pour voir les blessures. Sans plus attendre, il posa sa main sur le poignet de son ami ce qui fit lui un bien fou. Ce dernier sentit comme une libération, un soulagement.

\- Merci.

\- Raconte-nous comment ça s'est passé ? _dit l'alpha_.

\- A vrai dire je me couche et je me réveille en sursaut. Tout ça m'arrive dans mes rêves !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien pour mon dos je me suis fait attaquer et passé à tabac, quant au mollet c'était un chien qui m'a mordu.

\- Donc c'est quelque chose qui t'attaque dans tes rêves ? _demanda Isaac_.

\- J'espère juste que ce n'est pas…

\- Le nogitsune ? _finit Scott_.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner là-dedans. La dernière fois, j'ai failli vous tuer.

\- On ne laissera rien t'arriver, _lui répondit l'alpha_. Isaac, va voir Deaton et explique-lui la situation, on arrive.

\- Je vais appeler Malia aussi, ajouta le jeune loup-garou.

\- Non ! Ne la mêle pas à ça, _dit Stiles_.

\- Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin d'elle, continua Scott tandis qu'Isaac s'en alla. Laisse-nous t'aider maintenant… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit hier ?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer.

\- Mais enfin, tu fais partie de la meute ! On doit s'aider les uns les autres. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !

\- Et ça a failli te tuer ! Rappelle-toi quand j'étais le nogitsune…

\- Mais tu ne l'es plus ! Tu vas devoir te pardonner un jour pour ça ! Tu n'y étais pour rien ! Moi je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu veux nous protéger mais ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire. Mais surtout, je veux que tu me dises la vérité à l'avenir. Ok ?

\- Scott, je ne dois pas forcément toujours compter sur toi, il va bien falloir un jour que je me débrouille seul.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne seras peut-être pas toujours là !

Scott était presque choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais il repensa à ce qu'Isaac lui avait dit auparavant : il ne savait même pas comment allaient les membres de sa meute. Cependant, il se reprit immédiatement. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

\- Je serai toujours là, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- On va te sortir de là, ok ?

Stiles, de par la fatigue et la douleur revenant progressivement, laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Scott prit son ami dans ses bras, comme pour le rassurer et lui confirmer qu'il n'était pas seul. Un dernier regard, comme pour se donner du courage, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la clinique.


	4. Chapter 4

Une demi-heure plus tard, Scott, Isaac, Malia, Stiles et Deaton se retrouvèrent à la clinique. Stiles réexpliqua tout à Deaton. Ce dernier semblait avoir une idée mais il avait besoin de faire des recherches. Pendant que Scott et Isaac se mirent à leur tour à chercher ce qui pouvait bien atteindre leur ami, Malia prit Stiles à part :

\- Ca fait combien de nuits que tu souffres ?

\- Malia, ça ne…

\- Je te pose simplement la question !

\- Deux nuits.

\- Donc ton dos l'autre matin, ce n'était pas à cause de l'entrainement ?

\- Non.

\- Mais enfin, je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de secrets entre nous !

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Bon dieu Stiles, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! _hurla-t-il_.

Isaac, Scott et Deaton avaient entendu leur ami hausser la voix. Ils savaient tous pertinemment ce qui mettait Stiles dans cet état. Ils savaient que même s'il n'en parlait pas, cet épisode de sa vie le hanterait pour toujours. Scott et Isaac se rappelèrent très clairement le jour où Stiles leur avait demandé de ne pas le laisser faire du mal à nouveau.

Malia, elle, fut surprise. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'énerver de la sorte. Elle comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin en lui parlant sur ce ton. Elle se radoucit alors :

\- Je suis suffisamment grande pour me défendre.

\- Tu ne pourrais rien faire contre le nogitsune !

\- La seule fois où tu m'en as parlé, c'est à Eichen House.

\- C'est peut-être parce que je ne veux pas que tu connaisses ce Stiles-là.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que jamais je ne te jugerais.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème… tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'oublier tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est de retour ?

\- Cela ne me touche que pendant que je suis endormi, c'est une sacrée coïncidence tout de même !

\- Tu ne dois pas…

\- Malia, tu dois me promettre quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je sais que Scott ne le fera jamais alors tu es mon seul espoir… Si jamais le nogistune était de retour… je veux que tu m'arrêtes.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je veux que tu me tues.

\- Stiles…

\- S'il est de retour, cela voudra dire qu'on ne peut pas le piéger, que ce qu'on aura fait n'aura servi à rien ! Il faudra alors l'éliminer. Et moi aussi par la même occasion. Dis-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas faire à nouveau du mal à quelqu'un ?

\- On va trouver une solution…

\- Malia, _dit-il en lui prenant les mains_. Promets-le-moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

\- Si, et je le fais, tu es mon dernier espoir. Je t'en prie !

\- Très bien.

\- Merci, _ajouta-t-il, soulagé_.

Stiles, rassuré, serra la coyote dans ses bras puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle pria alors pour qu'elle n'ait pas à tenir sa promesse un jour puis Deaton les appela. Ils retournèrent auprès des autres.

\- J'ai repris des notes qu'un jour un chasseur du nom de Bobby Singer avait partagé avec moi. Le fait que tu ne sois attaqué que lors de ton sommeil montre qu'une créature veut s'attaquer à ton subconscient, comme si vous étiez dans un autre monde voire même entre deux mondes.

\- Vous m'avez perdu là, _dit Stiles en s'asseyant_.

\- Je pense que c'est un djinn qui s'attaque à toi.

\- C'est quoi ça ? _demanda Isaac_.

\- Un djinn est comme une entité qui se trouve entre deux mondes. C'est pour ça qu'il est plus facile pour lui de t'atteindre quand tu dors.

\- Donc pour vous, ce n'est pas le nogitsune ? _dit Stiles_.

\- Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, _répondit Deaton_.

\- Bon et comment on fait pour s'en débarrasser ? _ajouta Scott_.

\- Je crains que seul Stiles puisse le faire.

\- Et comment ? _dit-il, surpris_.

\- Dans ton sommeil, tu dois l'affronter sinon il continuera de se nourrir de tes cauchemars, de ces « attaques » dont tu es victime et dont il est l'auteur !

\- Et si je ne fais rien, ça finira comment ?

\- Tu as vu que tu ne te sors pas indemne de tes rêves. Et bien ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant.

\- Mais comment je vais le reconnaître ?

\- Soit il aura les traits d'une personne que tu connais, soit il ressemblera à un chien ou un serpent.

\- Ca va être simple je sens…

\- Tu dois l'arrêter ! _dit Malia_. Tu dois te battre.

\- Bon, et bien je sens que je n'ai pas le choix. Mais bon, maintenant que vous m'avez bien mis la pression, je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer l'œil !

\- Je devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour t'apaiser et t'aider à trouver le sommeil, _répondit Deaton_.

Deaton et Isaac préparaient le léger anesthésiant qu'ils allaient lui injecter. Pendant ce temps, Malia tentait de rendre cette fichue table en aluminium un minimum confortable. Stiles prit alors Scott à part :

\- Scott, je le sens pas. Mais je vais le faire quand même.

\- Mais pourquoi…

\- J'ai besoin que tu me dises que tu prendras soin de mon père et de Malia.

\- Mais enfin, il ne va rien t'arriver…

\- Qui essaies-tu de convaincre là ? Tu sais comme moi qu'il y ait une grande chance pour que je ne revienne pas indemne voire pas du tout. Tu devras être fort pour mon père, ne pas le laisser sombrer. Quant à Malia, ne la laisse pas continuer aveuglément sa quête à propos de sa mère. Je t'en prie !

\- Ok, ok, mais je veux que tu te calmes. On sera tous là avec toi, tu n'es pas seul !

\- Merci, _répondit-il en souriant nerveusement_.

Stiles avait un mauvais pressentiment mais Scott ne semblait pas vouloir le prendre au sérieux, ou bien c'était une façade, pour ne pas montrer toute l'inquiétude et la peur qui l'animait.

\- Nous sommes prêts, _dit Deaton_.

Scott et Stiles revinrent alors dans la pièce. Il vit que Malia avait mis une couverture et un petit oreiller sur la table. Le jeune homme s'installa et il vit Deaton se rapprocher de lui avec une aiguille. Automatiquement, sentant son angoisse, Malia lui prit la main. Il lui sourit :

\- Dites-moi Deaton, qu'est-ce que je fais une fois là-bas ?

\- Tu devras te battre pour reprendre le contrôle de ton subconscient.

\- C'est super clair ça !

\- Je n'ai jamais eu d'expérience de ce genre donc je ne peux t'apporter que la théorie.

\- Ok.

\- A tout de suite, _dit Scott, en souriant, se voulant rassurant_.

Stiles s'allongea, serrant fort la main de Malia lorsque Deaton lui injecta la substance anesthésique. Scott vit qu'il respirait rapidement, presque autant que lorsqu'il avait une crise de panique. Puis, doucement, sa respiration se fit plus calme et il desserra la main de la coyote mais cette dernière la tenait fermement, afin qu'il sente qu'elle était là, avec lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva près du lac. Il regarda autour de lui : il était en bordure de forêt et il y avait un vieux banc peint en blanc. Soudain, il se rappela que cet endroit était le lieu préféré de sa mère. Elle l'avait amené avec elle quelques fois. C'était un endroit où elle avait l'habitude de se ressourcer avant que la maladie ne l'atteigne trop. Un flot d'émotions bouscula Stiles et il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il s'assit dans le silence le plus total quand quelqu'un vint se poser à ses côtés. Il s'agissait de Lydia.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _demanda-t-il._

\- Tu voulais me voir il me semble ?

Stiles était confus, tout cet environnement, cette situation, était perturbant. Puis il se rappela du djinn. Il comprit qu'il avait pris l'apparence de Lydia et que tout ce décorum était fait pour le déstabiliser.

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ? Vous croyez que prendre l'apparence de mon amie vous paraîtra moins malveillant ?

\- Oh Stiles, tout de suite les grands mots !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Je te reconnais bien là, tu ne tournes pas autour du pot toi ! Et bien il faut dire que tu m'as préparé le terrain ! J'ai besoin de ta force vitale pour vivre et je ne peux l'obtenir que dans ton sommeil.

\- Les attaques, elles ont un but précis ?

\- Le contact entre nous est nécessaire pour que j'absorbe ton énergie.

\- Une simple poignée de main aurait fait l'affaire !

\- En effet mais c'est d'un ennui effroyable.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, pourquoi moi ?

\- Ce qu'il t'est arrivé avec le nogitsune a laissé une brèche ouverte dans ton esprit, comme une cicatrice qui ne guérit pas totalement, suffisamment pour que je m'y faufile. Autrement dit, je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher ! Tu es une aubaine pour moi !

Stiles commençait à paniquer. Cette entité n'était pas prête de vouloir partir et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir. Il devait essayer de gagner du temps en attendant de trouver la solution.

\- Et donc vous êtes un djinn, c'est ça.

\- Oh, je suis flatté que tu connaisses ma nature ! Je vais t'en dire plus, je suis un éfrit, le pire des djinns ! En temps normal, les djinns ne laissent pas leur victime reprendre conscience, ils vous laissent dans un léger coma, ce qui leur laisse le luxe de se nourrir quand ils le veulent. Mais pour toi, c'est différent ! Je suis même étonné que personne avant moi ne se soit attaqué à toi tellement tu es vulnérable ! J'ai préféré te laisser récupérer en journée, j'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais hyperactif ! Et puis tu ne peux pas m'éliminer ! Bon, j'ai adoré notre petite conversation mais je dois me nourrir !

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il vit Scott surgir de la forêt. Le jeune homme fut surpris et confus et ne comprit ce qu'il se passait qu'une fois les poings de l'alpha broyèrent ses côtes. Il sentit que deux d'entre elles étaient probablement cassées et il finit d'ailleurs par cracher du sang puis Lydia se mit derrière lui, retira sa ceinture et la passa autour de son cou. Stiles, instinctivement, porta ses mains à sa gorge car sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Aussitôt, Scott donna un violent coup de pied dans son épaule, ce qui le fit toute de suite lâcher prise et lui provoqua une violente douleur, lui arrachant un hurlement. Sa vue commençait à se troubler et il savait qu'il vivait ses derniers instants.

* * *

De leur côté, Scott, Isaac, Deaton et Malia ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Ils virent au bout de quelques minutes que leur ami semblait lutter contre quelque chose puis son visage se tordit de douleur. Soudain, il se mit à cracher du sang. Aussitôt, ils se rapprochèrent de lui.

\- Il faut le réveiller ! _dit Scott_.

Deaton prit alors une fiole et commença à remplir une seringue. Il s'apprêtait à l'injecter au jeune homme quand ils virent que son épaule gauche se démit. Malgré qu'il fût sous le choc d'une telle violence, le guide injecta la substance dans le bras de Stiles. Ce dernier, après une poignée de secondes, émergea et hurla aussitôt de douleur. Deaton dit à Scott de maintenir Stiles immobile, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire car il n'arrêtait pas de bouger tellement la douleur irradiait tout son corps. Malgré tout, l'alpha tenta de maintenir son ami mais ce dernier, malgré la douleur, regarda Scott et tenta de se recroqueviller, comme effrayé.

\- Mais enfin Stiles, tu dois rester calme, _dit-il en posant sa main sur le bras du jeune homme_.

\- Non, arrête, je t'en prie, ne me frappe plus, par pitié ! _répondit-il en se débattant_.

L'alpha fut choqué par ce que venait de lui dire Stiles. Dans son rêve, il avait certainement dû lui provoquer toutes ces blessures. Isaac, voyant comment Scott était perturbé, se mit derrière Stiles et le maitrisa :

\- Scott !

Scott réagit alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour absorber sa douleur. Peu à peu, tandis que le visage de Scott se crispait, Stiles semblait se calmer et comprendre qu'il était sorti de son rêve. Deaton en profita pour attirer son attention :

\- Stiles, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital mais tu dois me dire où tu as mal.

\- Aux côtes et à l'épaule gauche.

Sans attendre, Deaton souleva la chemise de Stiles et vit que ses côtes prirent une couleur violacée. Voir leur ami dans cet état de faiblesse choqua les membres de la meute.

\- Stiles, tu crois pouvoir te lever ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

\- Laisse-moi déjà te bander tes côtes et mettre ton bras en écharpe. Ensuite on t'emmènera à l'hôpital et tu pourras te reposer.

\- Non ! Je ne dois pas m'endormir ! Argh !

Stiles avait réagi trop vite et ses douleurs se réveillèrent aussitôt. Isaac se rapprocha de lui et l'aida à son tour en lui retirant sa douleur. Deaton ne perdit pas un instant et mit les bandages au jeune homme tandis que Scott appela sa mère pour la prévenir de leur arrivée et afin de décrire les blessures de son ami. Scott et Isaac l'aidèrent à se mettre debout et le guider jusque dans la Jeep. Isaac se mit au volant et partit sur les chapeaux de roue tout en étant prudent sur la route pour ne pas trop donner d'à-coups. Malia s'était mise à l'arrière en tenant son amant entre ses bras. Stiles quant à lui, tentait de rester concentré afin de ne pas trop sentir toutes les douleurs qui irradiaient son corps.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte des urgences, Melissa les attendait déjà avec un fauteuil roulant. Ils installèrent Stiles et se précipitèrent dans l'hôpital. Tous furent stoppés à l'accueil, frustrés de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin. Le diagnostic concernant l'état du jeune homme relatait deux côtes cassées et une luxation d'épaule. Il avait passé une radio pour s'assurer que les côtes cassées n'avaient pas endommagées d'organes internes. Il avait été placé dans une chambre dans l'attente qu'un médecin vienne lui remettre son épaule en place. Dans l'attente, Melissa l'avait mis sous sédatif afin que la douleur soit supportable mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne s'endorme. Ils furent ainsi autorisés à le rejoindre dans la chambre. Le silence régnait car suite à cet épisode, ils se demandaient bien ce qui allait pouvoir se passer à présent puisque Stiles n'avait pas réussi à éliminer le djinn. Deaton, qui attendait à la porte de la chambre, savait ce qu'ils devaient faire mais il ne voulait pas rajouter un stress supplémentaire à ce que venait de vivre le jeune homme. Puis le médecin entra et voulut que tout le monde sorte mais personne ne bougea, voulant tous être là pour soutenir leur ami. Scott, sachant pertinemment que la manipulation n'allait pas se faire sans douleur, se mit à côté de Stiles et posa ma main sur sa cheville, afin d'agir en toute discrétion. Le médecin ne put que faire avec. Il se plaça à gauche de Stiles et l'aida à retirer son t-shirt. Tous virent clairement que l'os n'était pas du tout à sa place !

\- Vous devez absolument vous relaxer sinon ça ne sera que plus douloureux.

\- Facile à dire !

\- Encore heureux qu'on vous ait rapidement amené, ça va être rapide.

\- Regarde-moi, _dit Malia_.

Stiles l'écouta, sachant pertinemment que la douleur allait arriver. Puis le médecin le manipula et remit l'épaule rapidement. Le jeune homme grogna de douleur mais il savait que Scott avait emmagasiné beaucoup de douleur. Melissa lui mit le bras en écharpe et les laissa. Stiles ne perdit pas un instant pour leur raconter précisément ce que lui avait dit le djinn. Deaton, d'un regard, attira Scott et Isaac en dehors de la chambre :

\- Vous savez ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? _demanda Scott_.

\- Si Stiles a été attaqué par un éfrit, il doit l'affronter, il n'a pas le choix.

\- On a vraiment aucun autre moyen de l'aider ? _dit Isaac tandis que Deaton semblait concentré_.

\- Je dois vérifier quelque chose avant. Je vais à la clinique…

\- Je viens avec vous, _ajouta Isaac_.

\- Scott, en attendant, il va falloir que tu prépares psychologiquement Stiles. Il va devoir se confronter à lui une dernière fois, c'est inévitable.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, _répondit l'alpha_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**voila le chapitre 6 ! merci pour les reviews et un tres grand merci a mon beta Kent qui a amélioré ce chapitre !**_

 _ **bonne lecture**_

* * *

Tandis que Scott expliquait la situation à sa mère dans la salle des infirmières, Malia était seule avec Stiles :

\- On devrait peut-être prévenir ton père ? _commença-t-elle en prenant son téléphone._

\- Non ! S'il te plait, non ! _répondit le jeune homme en lui attrapant le bras._

\- Mais enfin Stiles, je ne te comprends pas ! Tu ne nous dis rien pour ce qu'il t'arrive, tu ne veux pas prévenir ton père, pourquoi es-tu aussi protecteur ? C'est plutôt notre rôle, _continua Malia qui se voulait à la fois douce et autoritaire_.

\- Justement ! Vous tous, avez des pouvoirs, vous n'avez peur de rien. Moi, je suis le maillon faible, je le sais bien.

\- Mais pas du tout…

\- Laisse-moi finir, _dit-il, lui intimant le silence._ Je ne veux pas que vous passiez votre temps à vous inquiéter pour moi. Je sais bien que mon père se met dans tous ses états quand je suis mêlé à une sale affaire. Quand j'ai disparu lorsque que j'étais le nogistsune, il n'a pas dormi ni mangé pendant plusieurs jours. La perte de ma mère a été déjà difficile pour lui. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter dès que je fais un cauchemar. Quant à toi, c'est pareil. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour un rien, je suis un grand garçon !

\- Stiles, je suis peut-être novice et parfois un peu trop directe, mais tu dois comprendre que si on se comporte comme ça avec toi ce n'est pas parce que tu es le maillon faible mais simplement parce qu'on t'aime. Est-ce que tu te l'es déjà dit ça ?

Le jeune homme fut pris de court. Lui, s'était toujours considéré comme un poids plutôt qu'un atout. En effet, à chaque fois qu'il y avait de l'action, il était mis de côté et il s'était persuadé que sa qualité d'humain en était la cause. Malia lui fit soudainement percevoir les choses différemment : c'était pour le protéger que tous agissaient de la sorte envers lui. En y réfléchissant, il était bien plus entouré qu'il ne le pensait. Il sourit et sentit les mains de sa bien-aimée sur les siennes. Ce simple geste l'apaisa et le mit en confiance pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre. A cet instant, Scott entra dans la pièce puis lança un regard lourd de sens à Malia, ce que remarqua aussitôt Stiles :

\- Une petite minute, je connais ce regard, celui qui veut dire « tu vas devoir faire un truc qui ne va pas te plaire ».

\- Tu es conscient qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de te sortir de là ? _dit Scott_.

\- Je sais, _répondit le jeune homme en soufflant_. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas la force, regarde ce que ça a donné la dernière fois.

\- J'en ai parlé avec Deaton, cette fois-ci, tu ne seras pas seul, j'irai avec toi.

\- C'est hors de question, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne aussi à toi.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas l'affronter seul, c'est non négociable.

\- Laisse-le t'aider, tu sais qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le faire, _dit Malia_.

\- Et s'il s'attaque encore à moi, ce sera quoi cette fois-ci ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si vous ne m'aviez pas réveillé ? _ajouta Stiles tandis que Scott regarda Malia._ Vous voyez, même vous ça vous fait peur !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on va l'affronter ensemble ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Stiles était terrifié mais il savait qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Le téléphone de Scott se mit à sonner. Il répondit à Deaton qui lui demanda de mettre le haut-parleur :

\- Comme Scott a dû te le dire, tu dois retourner l'affronter.

\- Oui, ça je l'ai bien compris.

\- Tu dois vraiment trouver le moyen de retrouver le contrôle.

\- Vous en avez de bonnes, vous ! _ajouta Stiles_.

\- Mais j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen d'affaiblir le djinn afin de t'aider !

\- Comment ? _demanda Scott en lançant un regard plein d'espoir à son meilleur ami_.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est entre deux mondes : comme vous l'aurez compris, une partie de l'éfrit est ancrée dans le subconscient de Stiles mais il doit aussi avoir une enveloppe charnelle.

\- Comment le retrouve-t-on ? _ajouta Stiles._

\- Il vit soit dans un désert ou proche d'un point d'eau.

\- Le lac ! _dit Malia_.

\- Nous y avons aussi pensé, _intervint Isaac qui se trouvait aux côtés de Deaton_. Nous allons à sa recherche et pendant ce temps, tu l'affronte de ton côté. Si on est bien synchro, ça va le faire.

\- Ok, on récapitule : J'aide Stiles, Isaac et vous allez chercher le djinn quant à Malia, tu nous préviens dès que Stiles et moi pouvons passer à l'attaque.

\- Mais comment je vous avertis ?

\- Tu hurles, ça devrait attirer notre attention, _répondit l'alpha_. On est tous d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent et Scott raccrocha. Melissa entra alors dans la pièce avec un défibrillateur. Tous la regardèrent, presque choqués :

\- D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il vaut mieux se préparer au pire, non ?

\- Oui, vu comme ça, _répondit Stiles_.

\- C'est quand vous voulez les garçons, _continua Melissa_.

\- Euh, ça ne vous dérange pas si on attend quelques minutes, _demanda le jeune homme_. Scott, je voudrais te parler.

\- Ok, _dit-il tandis que Malia et Melissa sortirent de la chambre_. Je ne veux pas que tu me sortes le baratin sur ton père et Malia parce que tu vas t'en sortir, c'est clair ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas reconnu quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai même eu peur de toi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien demandé et tu te retrouves au milieu de cette histoire.

\- Scott… j'ai peur.

\- Moi aussi mais tu n'es pas seul. Tu sais que je ne te lâcherai pas ?

\- Je le sais.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- A toi oui, à moi non. Je suis terrifié et il va forcément le sentir. Scott, moi je ne suis pas un alpha, qui n'a peur de rien et qui se sacrifierait pour sa meute.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais en permanence et crois-moi, j'ai peur moi aussi. Pourquoi tu crois que je viens avec toi ?

\- Quoi qu'il arrive… merci mon frère.

Scott prit son ami dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants.

* * *

Tandis que Deaton et Isaac approchèrent du lac, le guide spirituel regardait un plan des alentours

:

\- Et vous avez une idée précise ou on y va au hasard ? _demanda le jeune loup-garou_.

\- Il faut trouver un espace suffisamment abandonné mais très proche du lac. Rappelle-toi, il se terre près d'un point d'eau.

\- Je ne vois qu'un endroit qui correspond : le vieux cimetière.

\- Tu as raison, c'est aussi son terrain de prédilection ! On le trouvera surement là-bas.

\- Super et comment on le tue ?

\- Et bien c'est la partie hypothétique.

\- Comment ça, vous n'avez pas de retour ou d'écrit sur l'exécution d'un djinn ?

\- Pour tout t'avouer, ce sera la première fois que j'en verrais un.

\- De mieux en mieux ! Et comment on l'élimine ?

\- De l'argent. Mais ça ne le tuera pas définitivement puisqu'une partie de lui est dans le subconscient de Stiles. Ca ne fera que l'affaiblir.

\- C'est toujours mieux que rien !

\- On est encore loin ?

\- On y est presque.

* * *

Scott et Malia avaient aidé le jeune homme pour s'asseoir sur une chaise. La coyote se trouvait juste en face de lui, tenant fermement ses mains dans les siennes. Melissa lui installa les capteurs du moniteur cardiaque sur le torse puis l'alpha se mit derrière lui, respira un bon coup et planta ses griffes dans la nuque de son ami.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott et Stiles se retrouvèrent devant le poste de police. Visiblement, la rencontre devait se faire là. Ils entrèrent donc ensemble. Le poste se trouva étrangement vide mais ils avancèrent et machinalement, Stiles se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Le shérif était là, assit, ne faisant aucun bruit.

\- Oh, tu es revenu mais pas seul ! Ca ne me dérange pas, plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

\- Je n'ai pas amené n'importe qui, _ajouta Stiles, peu fier_.

\- Oh mais mon ami, ta condition de loup-garou et même d'alpha ne te servira à rien ici ! _dit-il à Scott_.

\- Quand bien même, c'est pour Stiles que je suis là.

\- Et tu seras aussi impuissant que lui face à mon pouvoir ! L'avantage que j'ai avec toi Stiles, c'est que je me sers de tes émotions passées et présentes pour me nourrir. Là, en ce moment, tu es effrayé et c'est de loin l'émotion que je préfère mais je dois tout de même te parler de ton passé. Tu n'as pas été gâté par la vie mon petit ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis maléfique que je ne peux pas être compatissant !

\- Laissez-le ! _hurla Scott_.

\- Je t'autorise à rester là mais tu vas devoir apprendre à te taire ! répondit-il en claquant des doigts.

Aussitôt, Scott ne pouvait plus sortir un mot de sa bouche, il était muet. Stiles angoissa davantage car son ami était venu pour l'aider mais s'il ne pouvait rien dire, il ne lui serait probablement pas d'une grande aide ! Ils échangèrent ensemble un regard. Manifestement, il ne pourrait compter que sur la présence de l'alpha pour le soutenir. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, il ne voulait pas laisser cet avantage à leur ennemi, mais ce dernier le remarqua tout de même :

\- Oh mais je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire dans ta petite tête, je te rappelle que nous y sommes tous !

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur !

\- Mais qui essaies-tu de convaincre, là ? Pas moi en tout cas !

Scott ne pouvait que fixer son ami pour lui transmettre toute sa force. Le djinn les observa, jubilant, puis continua :

\- Comme c'est chou ! Tu crois qu'en le regardant tu vas l'aider ? _dit le djinn à Scott_. J'irai presque jusqu'à dire que c'est pathétique mais je ne voudrais pas que notre petit Stiles perdre toute envie de se battre, c'est tellement divertissant !

\- C'est un jeu pour vous ? _demanda Stiles, outré_.

\- Bien sûr ! Ta vie est trépidante et je ne m'en lasse pas ! Tant de souffrances pour un si jeune homme ! Tant de secrets que même ton meilleur ami, ici présent, n'a pas conscience !

Stiles n'était pas du tout à l'aise face à ce que venait de dire le djinn. Il ne voulait pas que son jardin secret soit exposé devant Scott.

\- Raison de plus pour t'éliminer ! _continua le jeune homme_.

\- Oh mais c'est qu'il me ferait presque peur ! Laisse-moi continuer sur ma lancée ! Je disais, certes, il y a eu la perte de ta mère mais il y a aussi les souvenirs que tu as oublié ! Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire ! Laisse-moi te ramener à l'époque où tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon !

A cet instant, le djinn ayant l'apparence du shérif, se leva et serra le cou de Stiles. Ce dernier sentit la poigne de son père et la pression sur sa trachée, de plus en plus forte. Soudain, les images lui revinrent :

 _Claudia et le shérif étaient dans la cuisine, assis à table. Il prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes :_

 _\- C'est de ma faute,_ dit Claudia _._

 _\- Mon amour, tu n'y es pour rien._

 _\- C'est à cause de ces fichus médicaments ! C'est ça qui l'a tué !_

 _\- Tu n'es pas responsable Claudia ! Et même si c'était le cas, tu n'as pas voulu cette maladie. Tu ne peux que la subir, rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute !_

 _\- Et notre fils, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il n'est pas stupide, il avait bien remarqué un changement physique chez moi !_

 _\- Je sais, il est malin, trop à mon goût !_

 _\- Il tient ça de toi !_ dit-elle en souriant puis en finissant par pleurer _._

 _\- Claudia, mon amour,_ ajouta le shérif en se levant et prenant sa femme dans ses bras _. Ce n'est rien, je suis là !_

 _\- Mais pourquoi tu m'aimes encore ? J'ai tué ta fille !_

 _\- Tu ne l'as pas tué, tu n'étais qu'au cinquième mois de ta grossesse._

 _\- C'est mon traitement qui l'a tué ! C'est moi qui l'ais tué !_

 _Quand elle avait hurlé ces paroles, tous les deux s'étaient retournés et avaient vu que Stiles les avait écoutés. Claudia partit en pleurant s'enfermer dans sa chambre laissant son mari et le petit garçon de 9 ans dans le désarroi. Le shérif prit alors son petit par la main et l'amena jusqu'à son lit :_

 _\- C'est vrai que je ne vais pas avoir de petite sœur finalement ?_

 _\- Tu savais ?_

 _\- Papa, je sais lire une ordonnance pour une échographie quand j'en vois une, surtout si elle est aimantée sur le frigo pour ne pas l'oublier !_

 _\- Quand je le dis que tu es trop malin !_

 _\- Pourquoi maman dit qu'elle l'a tué ?_

 _\- Mon grand, tu dois tout de suite t'enlever cette idée de la tête. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu ne dois jamais en parler à ta mère, tu m'entends ?_

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi pour une fois dans ta vie_ , supplia le shérif, las et épuisé en plongeant son regard dans celui du petit garçon. _Je compte sur toi. Pas un mot, ok ?_

 _\- D'accord papa._

 _\- C'est bien,_ répondit le shérif, soulagé de la réponse de son fils _. Maintenant, tu fais un gros dodo et demain on ira faire une balade à vélo, ok ?_

 _\- D'accord._

Stiles revint alors à lui, le djinn tenant toujours sa gorge entre ses mains. Les larmes coulaient de ses joues. Inutile d'expliquer à Scott ce qu'il venait de revivre, comme il était connecté à lui, il avait tout vu aussi.

\- Pourquoi je ne me rappelais pas que j'aurais pu avoir une petite sœur ?

\- Le pouvoir de l'esprit ! _répondit le djinn en resserrant sa poigne_.

\- Pourquoi me faire revivre ça ?

\- Il n'y a pas que la douleur physique qui me nourrisse ! La psychologique l'est tout autant !

Stiles commençait à suffoquer tandis que Scott ne pouvait rien faire ! Malia, de son côté, pouvait observer que le cou de son amant devenait violet, signe qu'il souffrait dans son rêve. Son rythme cardiaque semblait s'accélérer aussi.

* * *

Deaton et Isaac se rapprochèrent du cimetière. Ils descendirent puis le vétérinaire se munit d'une dague en argent dans le coffre et en donna aussi une à Isaac. Mieux valait qu'ils en soient équipés tous les deux puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour couvrir plus de surface. Ils passèrent en revue tous les recoins des lieux, en vain. Ils finirent par se retrouver au fond du cimetière.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas là, _dit Isaac_.

\- C'était pourtant l'endroit idéal pour lui ! Ce n'est pas logique !

\- On doit continuer à chercher, Malia vient de m'envoyer un message : l'état de Stiles s'aggrave. On doit bouger !

Mais le loup-garou sembla parler dans le vent, il vit que Deaton regarda fixement derrière lui. Isaac fit de même et vit que la porte d'un grand caveau était ouverte. Ils se regardèrent, comprenant que le djinn était donc bien ici. Ils se rapprochèrent alors, en silence et entrèrent dans le caveau. Visiblement, il y avait comme une crypte sous l'emplacement du caveau. Voyant des escaliers qui y descendaient, ils s'y avancèrent.

* * *

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas difficile de trouver des moments traumatisants dans ta vie ! Si on cherche bien, on trouve !

\- Non ! Argh !

\- Oh, je te fais mal peut-être ! _dit-il, le regard mauvais, en lâchant prise_. Tout ceci pour te faire comprendre que tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi ! J'y suis, j'y reste !

\- Alors plutôt mourir ! _hurla le jeune homme_.

Stiles vit immédiatement que le djinn pâlit, avant de rapidement se reprendre.

\- Tu m'agaces ! _dit le djinn maléfique_.

Le djinn se précipita vers Stiles puis il prit son pistolet et le frappa à la tête avec sa crosse. Le jeune homme, sonné, s'accrocha au shérif mais en réalité, il récupéra le couteau cranté de son père qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture. Le djinn s'en aperçut mais comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. La situation lui échappait ce qui n'était pas envisageable ! Stiles s'éloigna, ouvrit le couteau et le plaça devant son cœur. Scott rageait de ne rien pouvoir faire : il voulait à tout prix réveiller Stiles mais ce dernier, d'un regard, l'en empêcha. Scott vit son ami murmurer « fais-moi confiance » et malgré son envie, se retint et ne put qu'être spectateur de la situation.

* * *

Deaton et Isaac arrivèrent dans la crypte. Quelques mètres devant eux, il y avait un autel et un homme qui ressemblait plus à un ivrogne plutôt qu'à un être maléfique ! Mais le guide ne voulait surtout pas s'arrêter aux apparences. Il se saisit fermement de la dague et la pointa vers le djinn puis lui fonça dessus. Malheureusement, la créature n'avait pas dans l'intention de se laisser faire ! Il intercepta donc Deaton et l'envoya avec force à l'autre bout de la pièce. Isaac se transforma aussitôt. Apparemment, sa force de loup-garou allait s'avérer nécessaire pour en venir à bout. Il vit que le vétérinaire s'était évanouit et il décida donc d'attaquer à son tour le djinn.

* * *

Stiles n'avait pas bougé, le couteau toujours pointé en direction de son cœur. Il constata que le djinn ne bougeait plus.

\- Alors, pas d'attaque, de chien enragé ou autres ?

\- Stiles, arrête, _dit Scott, surpris de pouvoir enfin parler._

\- Ecoute ton ami ! Ce qu'il t'arrive ici, t'arrivera dans le monde des vivants, je ne crois pas que tu l'ais compris ! _ajouta l'éfrit_.

\- Si, je l'ai bien saisi. Scott, surtout promets-moi de ne pas nous ramener. Laisse-moi faire, ok ?

\- Stiles…

\- Scott !

\- Ok.

\- Non ! _dit le djinn_. Tu devrais le convaincre de ne pas se faire du mal ! Tu veux être responsable de sa mort dans le monde réel, c'est ça que tu veux ?

Stiles vit son ami douter l'espace d'un instant. Il décida d'agir immédiatement :

\- Scott, regarde-moi ! _hurla-t-il tandis que l'alpha porta son attention sur Stiles_. Je t'ai dit de me faire confiance, maintenant plus que jamais. Je t'en prie… Scott ?

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je reste là, avec toi, _ajouta Scott_.

Stiles regarda son ami, le regard remplit de larmes, reconnaissant à jamais de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il n'avait peut-être pas le même sang mais il serait à jamais frère de cœur.

\- Je t'aime mon frère, _dit le jeune homme_.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Cet amour fraternel est magnifique, j'en chialerais presque ! Mais il va perdre la vie, c'est tout ce que vous allez gagner ! Tu en es conscient ? _demanda-t-il à Scott_.

\- Je lui fais confiance, voilà tout.

\- Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est reprendre le contrôle, _dit Stiles_.

\- C'est moi qui te contrôle !

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? _continua le jeune homme_.

Stiles prit alors le couteau et le plaça sous sa gorge puis appuya légèrement, ce qui le fit saigner.

\- Alors, vous attendez quoi pour m'arrêter ?

\- Tu veux te tuer, bien, vas-y ! Je trouverais toujours quelqu'un d'autre à contrôler !

\- N'en soyez pas si sûr ! _ajouta Scott._

* * *

Isaac bondit sur le djinn mais ce dernier le rattrapa en plein vol et le plaqua contre le mur puis lui tordit le bras jusqu'à le casser. Le jeune loup-garou hurla, ce qui permit à Deaton d'émerger. Il se releva doucement. Isaac l'avait remarqué mais visiblement pas le djinn. Il comprit alors qu'il devait faire diversion. Il se dégagea, plaqua son bras contre son corps et fonça sur le djinn mais ce dernier le bloqua facilement.

\- On ne t'avait pas prévenu que j'avais cette force, n'est-ce pas ? Oh mais remarque, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps avec ton ami, peut-être pourrais-je m'attaquer à toi, tu m'as l'air d'avoir une aura dévastée ! Ou bien alors, ton cher ami ! dit-il en regardant dans la direction où Deaton s'était évanouit. Non !

Tandis que le djinn vit que Deaton n'était plus à terre, il tourna rapidement la tête vers Isaac et comprit qu'il s'était fait berné. Il sentit une lame en argent le traverser de part en part. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'Isaac et Deaton avaient retenus leur souffle, le djinn explosa littéralement.

* * *

Malia avait le cœur qui battait vite et fort. Cette situation était pour elle parfaitement insoutenable ! Elle n'était pas du genre passive dans l'action mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire sinon tenir fort la main de Stiles. Soudain, elle reçut un sms qui lui précisa que l'enveloppe charnelle du djinn était morte. Elle hurla alors à Stiles « maintenant ! » en priant qu'il l'entende bien.

De leur côté, le temps était comme suspendu tandis que Stiles tenait toujours le couteau sous sa gorge. Il entendit alors la voix de Malia. Sans perdre un instant, il jeta un regard à son ami puis positionna le couteau devant son cœur et appuya de toutes ses forces.

A cet instant, Scott se réveilla en hurlant le nom de son meilleur ami. Soudain, le bip, jusqu'ici agité du moniteur cardiaque devint un bruit continu et strident. Le cœur de Stiles venait de s'arrêter. Scott ne comprenait pas. Stiles ne saignait pas, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient pourtant réussi. Aussitôt, Melissa ne perdit pas un instant : elle fit allonger Stiles puis elle retira l'écharpe autour de son bras et demanda à son fils de faire le massage cardiaque tandis qu'elle lui administrait une dose d'adrénaline. Elle chargea ensuite les palettes et dit à Scott de se pousser. Elle les posa sur le torse du jeune homme et le choqua… Rien. En attendant que l'appareil se recharge, elle demanda à Malia d'utiliser le ballon-masque pour insuffler de l'air au jeune homme. Puis elle recommença, en chargeant avec la puissance supérieure et le choqua à nouveau. Au bout de trois autres essais, elle s'arrêta, ne laissant que le bruit strident régner dans la pièce.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Suite et fin. Merci a ceux qui m ont lu et a mon beta, mon Kent.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Malia était au bord de l'implosion, elle se sentait impuissante face à la situation. L'homme de sa vie, celui pour qui elle aurait pu faire l'impossible, était en train de mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, sans rien faire quand elle eut une idée.

\- Scott, connecte-moi avec lui !

\- Malia…

\- Fais-le ! _dit-elle tandis qu'il l'observait. Scott, tu es mon seul espoir, et le sien aussi. Je ne peux pas le perdre !_

\- Je sais, moi non plus.

\- On a pas le choix Scott, tu dois me servir d'intermédiaire et je le ramènerais !

Scott regarda sa mère qui lui fit bien comprendre d'un regard triste qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus médicalement pour ramener leur ami. Il décida alors d'accéder à la requête de son amie car après tout, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire ! Il planta donc ses griffes dans le cou de Stiles et de Malia.

* * *

Stiles était chez lui, dans sa chambre, devant son pc quand il entendit qu'on l'appela. Il était troublé car il connaissait cette voix qu'il rêvait d'entendre secrètement depuis si longtemps. Son cœur battait fort et il descendait en trombe, en cherchant la personne qui l'avait appelée. Il fit toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, en vain. Puis, de la cuisine, il regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait dans le jardin. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il la vit. Sans attendre, il sortit et se planta derrière elle. Elle était là, simplement, en train d'arroser ses rosiers qu'elle chérissait tant. En la voyant comme ça, il repensa aux dimanches matins passés avec elle en train de planter des rosiers, géraniums et autres fleurs juste pour être là, à ses côtés.

\- Maman…

Claudia se retourna, posa son arrosoir et retira ses gants de jardinage.

\- Bonjour mon ange.

Stiles ne perdit pas un instant et prit sa mère dans ses bras. Claudia serra fort son fils qui ne pouvait retenir les larmes de couler. Toute la pression concernant cette histoire de djinn, toutes ses peurs, celle de mourir, de souffrir, retombèrent soudainement. Il sentit à nouveau tout l'amour que sa mère lui portait, comme quand elle était en bonne santé et que sa fichue maladie ne lui obscurcissait pas l'esprit. Après un instant de plénitude totale pour le jeune homme, il se sépara à contrecœur de sa mère et essuya ses yeux.

\- Tu restes avec moi ? _demanda-t-il._

\- Cela dépend de toi mon ange.

\- Il n'y avait que toi qui m'appelais comme ça. Tu me manques tellement !

\- Je sais mais tu te débrouilles très bien. Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Même si tu ne le sais pas, je veille sur toi, je te vois devenir un homme jour après jour. J'aimerais tellement être à tes côtés physiquement…

\- Ne m'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois, reste là, avec moi.

\- Mon grand, je ne peux pas prendre la décision pour toi mais avant, tu dois vraiment réfléchir… Ton père a besoin de toi.

\- Et moi de toi ! En temps normal, je ne dis rien. Je me débrouille, je subis ton absence mais s'en est trop.

\- Mon fils, _dit-elle en posant les mains sur les joues de son fils_. Tu es fort, intelligent, astucieux et plus que tout, je crois en toi. Et tout ça, tu l'es devenu sans moi.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau.

Claudia s'approcha alors de son fils et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

\- Tes amis ont besoin de toi.

* * *

Malia se retrouva dans la cuisine de Stiles. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et le vit avec une femme qui semblait être sa mère. Une fois, il lui avait montré sa photo mais il en parlait peu. Elle s'était aperçue que c'était trop douloureux pour lui alors elle n'avait pas insisté, sachant pertinemment qu'elle-même se comportait de la sorte quand il était question de sa mère adoptive et de sa sœur mais le voir là, avec sa mère, n'augurait rien de bon. Elle voulut sortir pour le rejoindre mais une force l'en empêcha. Elle comprit que c'était Stiles, ou plutôt son inconscient, qui la bloquait afin de ne pas interférer dans sa rencontre avec sa mère. Elle décida alors d'aborder la situation comme une coyote. Ses yeux se mirent à briller en bleu puis elle rugit. Stiles, de l'extérieur, entendit Malia. Claudia l'entendit aussi et vit son fils hésiter.

\- Le fait que tu hésites montre que tu n'es pas prêt à partir. Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je serai toujours là, avec toi, _dit-elle en mettant sa main sur le cœur de Stiles_. Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Va la retrouver, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je t'aime, mon ange.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Elle passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux de Stiles, lui sourit puis retourna à son jardin. Il se retourna et vit que Malia était sur la terrasse, lui tendant la main, et l'appelant. Il regarda une dernière fois sa mère, tellement triste de ne pouvoir la garder à ses côtés plus longtemps puis il comprit ce que voulait dire sa mère. Il la vit se remettre à jardiner et de la voir ici, heureuse, sereine, le rassura. Il se dirigea, hésitant, vers la coyote. Au moment où il saisit sa main, il se réveilla.

* * *

Stiles aurait pu résumer son réveil en un mot : douloureux ! Dès qu'il reprit connaissance, son bras, ses côtes, son dos et autres blessures le firent horriblement souffrir. Melissa, lisant la douleur sur le visage du jeune homme, lui injecta de la morphine dans la perfusion. Rapidement, il reprit un rythme cardiaque normal. Scott décida alors de remettre son ami sur son lit plutôt que d'être allongé par terre, sur le carrelage. Il prit alors avec précaution son ami dans ses bras et le souleva avec toute la douceur dont il était capable et le déposa dans son lit puis il posa sa main sur l'épaule valide de son ami et lui sourit. Stiles en fit de même puis dirigea son regard vers Malia. Cette dernière s'approcha de lui, prenant sa main valide dans la sienne. Scott et Melissa comprirent rapidement qu'ils étaient de trop et sortirent aussitôt. Malia le regarda puis l'embrassa tendrement :

\- J'ai bien failli te perdre pour de bon, _dit-elle_.

\- Si je suis revenu, c'est grâce à toi.

\- C'est toi qui as pris la décision.

\- Cette rencontre avec ma mère m'a fait comprendre une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Qu'il est important de dire ses sentiments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Je t'aime Malia.

La jeune femme était troublée. Stiles avait été son seul amour depuis son retour parmi les humains et elle se sentit dont particulièrement attachée à lui. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'amour mais aucun des deux n'avait eu le cran d'avouer à l'autre ses sentiments. Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Stiles.

Il sourit, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis ferma les yeux, épuisé, avec le doux visage de Claudia en tête, qu'il remercia secrètement.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Malia le maternait, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme. Il eut tout d'abord la visite d'Isaac. Ce dernier vint voir son ami avec une énorme boite de bonbons, sachant qu'ils ne feraient pas long feu ! Stiles accueillit le jeune loup-garou et lui offrit un soda :

\- Je voulais absolument te remercier, _commença Stiles_.

\- C'est normal, tu en aurais fait autant pour moi.

\- J'aurais fait la deuxième partie du boulot, celle de tuer le djinn, ça c'est sûr mais j'aurais été incapable de réagir face à ta souffrance.

\- Ne dis pas ça voyons, tu aurais réagi dans tous les cas, à ta façon, certes, mais tu l'aurais tout de même fait.

\- Je n'aurais pas trouvé les mots comme tu l'as fait. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être évident de parler de ce que tu as vécu avec ton père. Je m'aperçois d'ailleurs qu'on ignore encore beaucoup de choses sur toi.

\- C'est peut-être parce que je ne veux pas que vous sachiez certaines choses.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Ca te ferait du bien d'en parler…

\- Stiles, je te remercie mais certaines choses doivent rester dans l'ombre, crois-moi.

Le jeune homme comprit qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible sans le vouloir et qu'il avait mis Isaac très mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas du tout son but ! Il décida donc de détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Je comprends, tu dois juste savoir que nous sommes là et que je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. Sans toi, je ne serais pas là.

Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il le prit dans ses bras. Isaac, touché, se laissa faire. Il comprit qu'il faisait enfin définitivement parti de cette meute. Ils se séparèrent puis le loup-garou partit à ses occupations.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Scott vint voir son meilleur ami. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Stiles. L'ambiance était pesante car le jeune homme savait que Scott avait tout vu de son moment avec sa mère étant donné qu'il était le lien entre Malia et lui. C'était comme s'il avait perdu une partie de son jardin secret car oui, même s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, Stiles voulait préserver certains sentiments et souvenirs, rien que pour lui, jalousement. Scott comprit tout de suite le malaise :

\- Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on en parle pas qu'elle ne te manque pas. Tu sais, je me rappelle quand elle est morte. Je venais souvent te voir, pour te remonter le moral mais au lieu de ça, tu étais en permanence en train de t'occuper de ton père, de ranger les affaires de ta mère… Jamais je ne t'ai vu craquer, mais des fois, on a besoin de lâcher du lest, de décompresser et de laisser les sentiments sortir. Tout le monde a le droit de perdre le contrôle, pour quelques instants, y compris toi.

Ces quelques paroles, Stiles les prit comme une libération, comme un signal lui montrant qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Les larmes sortirent soudainement et il porta une main à ses yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Scott le voit dans cet état. Ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant et prit son ami dans ses bras tout en lui disant doucement « ça va aller maintenant ». Les pleurs ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, comme s'il relâchait presque une décennie de souffrance à cause de la perte de sa mère. Une fois que Stiles fut calmé, Scott relâcha son étreinte et donna un mouchoir à son ami. Il attendit quelques instants, que le jeune homme reprenne ses esprits, puis continua :

\- Je te connais, peut-être plus que tu ne te connais toi-même. Malheureusement, je t'ai laissé tomber ces jours-ci et je voulais m'en excuser.

\- Ne dis pas ça Scott, si je suis là c'est en partie grâce à toi. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez…

\- D'ailleurs, comment t'es venu cette idée complètement nulle de te poignarder ?

\- Hey, je te ferai dire que c'est ça qui m'a sauvé la vie ! Je devais retrouver le contrôle et j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire cet acte.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, ok ?

\- Ok… Et pour Satomi alors, tu vas accueillir ce jeune loup-garou ?

\- Non, j'ai décliné sa demande le jour où on t'a sauvé. Je veux me concentrer sur les membres de ma meute. Je dois prendre soin de vous.

Stiles sourit et Scott se rapprocha pour le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Maladroitement, il appuya sur l'épaule meurtrie du jeune homme qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Aussitôt, Scott s'excusa et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles. La douleur une fois évacuée, Stiles sourit, soulagé.

\- Ca, c'est mieux que la morphine !


End file.
